Tempest
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: One Shot. A storm hits Radiator Springs. Maggie's scared and needs somewhere to stay. So she runs through the devastating storm to her frinds home. Praying he will let her stay. Will he? Maggie X Sarge Maggie's from Bird of a Feather, one of my OC's.


Rain.

It pours from the heavens as God cries.

Thunder.

Its sound clashes through the air.

Lightning.

It flashes across the horizon as it pierces the sky.

Maggie sighed as she sat in a corner of her cone; legs pulled up to her chest. She had never imagined a place like Radiator Springs would get rain like this. Especially in the middle of summer.

_CRACK!!_

Maggie jumped as a lightning bolt snapped a tree in half. It wouldn't have been that bad if the tree hadn't been right next to her home. The large tree knocked against her cone and a large branch crashed through her window.

Maggie screamed as glass fell down onto her. The girl shakily stood up and brushed the glass off her body.

The carpet was starting to get soaked as rain poured in through the window.

Maggie grabbed her bag and ran out the door; she was thankful that Sammy was over at Red's. The bird and fire truck had become, friends, of sorts. After 30 seconds of standing outside Maggie was soaked to the bone.

After some practice earlier in the week, Maggie had learned how to get to Sarge's, Fillmore's, Doc's and Lizzie's by herself. It took Maggie a moment to decide, but she went with the first choice.

As she stumbled and ran towards Sarge's she screamed when lightning flashed through the air, and thunder shook the skies. Maggie held her bag close as she entered Sarge's yard.

Once she got to the door she banged on it with her fist, "SARGE!! Come on Sarge! Please, let me in!" Maggie continued to bang on it while crying out for the Army Jeep.

Inside the hut, Sarge was watching an old war movie and commenting (_cough_yelling_cough_) on what they were doing wrong. When he originally heard the banging he dismissed it.

But after it continued for ten minutes straight he decided to check it out. He went over to the door and clicked it open. He gasped when he saw Maggie standing out in the storm.

"Maggie!"

Sarge ushered her in and quickly shut the door, "What were you doing out there?!"

Maggie shivered, "A-A t-tree c-c-crashed th-through m-my w-window. I-I w-was h-hoping I-I c-c-could s-s-s-stay w-with y-you."

Sarge blinked in surprise but gently led her to the living room. "You may stay as long as you need."

Maggie stood there for a moment and Sarge gave her a towel. After she had dried herself off she changed into some dry clothes from her bag. Sarge politely turned away as she did.

Maggie sat down on the soft carpet once she had changed and Sarge draped a fluffy blanket across her shoulders and she smiled.

"Thanks Sarge. I appreciate it."

Sarge smiled and settled next to her, continuing to watch the movie. Maggie shivered from the cold and pulled the blanket closer. Then she remembered how warm Sarge's engine could be so she got on her hands and knees and crawled until she was right next to Sarge. Maggie smiled then snuggled into his side.

Sarge's engine heated up and his tank fluttered, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so cold. And you're so warm." Maggie snuggled closer to him and smiled. Sarge's engine was heating up rapidly and he looked down at the ground.

"Hey Sarge?"

Sarge looked over at her with the corner of his eye, "Mmm?"

"I know I already said this but…" Maggie leaned over and gently kissed the side of his hood. "Thanks."

Sarge gasped slightly at her kiss, yet he didn't bother to cover it up. The blond girl giggled before laying her head against him and closing her eyes.

"Good Night Sarge…"

"Good Night Maggie…"

Sarge listened to Maggie's breathing slow as she fell asleep. She had kissed him. She had actually kissed him. Sarge looked down at the girl before smiling then sinking down on his axles so he could be closer to her.

"Good Night…my sweet Maggie…" Sarge nuzzled her gently before closing his eyes as well.

The two stayed that way all night, and neither thunder nor lightning could wake them.


End file.
